


Making You Notice Me.

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is in love with Castiel, but he keeps denying. Sam has had enough and comes up with a plan to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Notice Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not mine.

“You can’t keep kissing strangers and pretend that it’s him.” Sam sighs. Sam and Dean were seated in the corner of a small pub after a successful hunt. It was an easy salt and burn case, but tiring none the less. He sees Dean eyeing a hot brunette at the bar and rolls his eyes. The past two weeks Dean had a one-nightstand almost every day.

Sam knew it was because of Cas, their angel friend. Probably a lot more than just friends in Dean’s opinion, but Dean wasn't going to admit it. Sam wants the two to admit their feelings already and he doesn't have the patience to keep waiting.  At this pace, neither of them are going to admit anything, ever.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy.” Dean says clearly avoiding his gaze. Instead, he focuses back on the lady at the bar. “Don’t wait up.” Dean throws the keys to the Impala at Sam, grabs his beer and walks over to the bar. He sits down and begins a conversation with the brunette.

Sam was starting to get annoyed at his brother. Truth is, he wants Dean to be happy. He has never seen Dean more happy than when he is with Cas. Not even talking, just the presence of the angel visible relaxes his brother.

He needs to come up with a plan to get them together. Even if it’s the last thing I do.

Step 1? Talking to Cas. So he stands up and walks towards the exit, walking past Dean, who throws him a winking. Probably meaning he has convinced the poor girl to have sex.

Sam opens the door to the Impala, steps inside and starts the motor. Now that he’s alone, he doesn't have to listen to the few songs Dean has. Instead he sits in silence, pondering over the plan.

When he arrived at the bunker, he went straight to his bedroom. “Cas? Can you please come down here for a minute? I need to talk to you.” He heard a flutter of wings and turns around.

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas, can I ask you something?” Sam asks kindly.

“Technically, you already asked me something, but go ahead.” Castiel says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, ehm. Do you like Dean?” Sam asks, trying not to make Castiel embarrassed.

“Yes, he is a good friend.” Castiel answers emotionless.

“No, I mean are you in love with him?” This time Castiel does understand and immediately looks down in embarrassment. He doesn't answer for a long time. Sam waits patiently for Castiel to say something. From the silence, he already got his answer, he still wants to hear it from Cas though.

“Yes.” Castiel finally timidly says and Sam couldn't be happier.

“Okay, listen up. I've got a plan.”

 

***Time Skip to the next evening***

 

“Why does your plan involve me wearing a different outfit?” Castiel skeptically looks down at his outfit. He is now wearing a black leather jacket, a tight dark grey tank top and black skinny jeans instead of his trench coat and suit.

It’s not uncomfortable, it’s just new and unfamiliar. When he went shopping with Sam for a different outfit, he didn't know what to pick or what Dean would like. Luckily Sam did.

Castiel is still a bit unsure how a change of clothes is going to help “get” Dean, like Sam said.   On the other hand, what has he got to lose?

“Believe me, it will work.” Sam looks him up and down once more and gives him a thumbs up. Sam motions for him to sit at the bar, so he walks over and sits down on an empty stool.  He orders a drink and waits in agony.

About twenty minutes later Dean walks in and spots Sam right away sitting at a small booth, ten feet away from the bar.

“Hey Sammy, where’s Cas he was supposed to meet us here right?”

“He’s at the bar getting some beer.” Sam says with a smug expression on his face.

“Okay…”

Dean lets his eyes wander around the pub, hoping he might find Cas, but no luck.

While Dean searches the bar for any sight of Cas, Sam texts him, saying he can come over.

“Hello Dean, Sam. I have the beer.”

Dean turns around towards Castiel’s voice. “Oh thanks Ca-.” Dean froze when he saw Cas. His jaw hanging slack and his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. He just stares up at Cas, not saying anything. He can’t do anything but stare at the gorgeous, sexy and very attractive man in front of him. _Hot damn._

Castiel isn't sure if Dean’s reaction is good or bad, but he notices Sam smirking at Dean so it must be okay.

“Can I sit next to you Dean?” Castiel asks a bit bashful, fidgeting with his fingers.

Dean can only viciously nod and quickly scoot over, still staring at the angel in front of him.

Sure Castiel is always beautiful, from the messy bed hair to his piercing blue eyes that always seems to look straight into your soul. Dean just didn’t think that a change of clothes could make him even more attractive than he already was. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

Soon enough a pretty petite blonde walks over swaying her hips. “Well hello there sexy.” She says, winking at Castiel. She throws an arm around his shoulder and leans in so her mouth was next to his ear. “Want to get out of here?” She whispers, her other hand gripping his thigh.

Dean feels a wave of jealousy coming up and when she squeezes his thigh, Dean loses it. He grabs Castiel’s leather jacket and forces him around. Giving him no time to react, Dean slams his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel freezes, his eyes wide open in surprise. But when Dean starts to move his lips, Castiel slowly closes his eyes and melts into Dean. He throws an arm around Dean’s neck and pulls him even closer. Dean’s hands wander to his waist and grips him tight.

Their lips are moving passionately in a perfect synchronization.

The girl was already long gone, but neither of them cared. They broke apart, panting, staring at each other like the rest of the world disappeared.

“I love you.” Dean suddenly says in a confident voice, like he has never been this sure in his whole life.

Castiel beams at him and hugs him tightly. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean pulls away a little so he can look into his ocean blue eyes.

“You're mine, angel, and don’t you forget it.”

 

 

 


End file.
